unturnedfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
아이템
아이템은 인벤토리, 혹은 손에 지니고 다닐 수 있는 물체입니다. 전리품 아이템 종류 (3.0+) 전리품은 월드 내에서 찾아지거나, 드롭되는 아이템들을 말합니다. 전리품에는 7가지의 종류가 있습니다만, 모두 플레이가 가능한 다른 지역들에서 찾을 수 있고, 일부 특이한 경우에는 좀비의 종류에 따라 좀비에게서 드랍되기도 합니다. # 민간 계열 아이템 - 이 계열은 전리품 중 가장 흔히 볼 수 있는 계열입니다.이것들은 마을과 같은 민간 계열 지역에서 찾아볼 수 있습니다. 대부분의 음식들이 이 계열에 속하며, 더하여서 대부분의 의상들과 일부 근접 무기들이 속합니다. 민간 계열 장소들은 몬태규, 샬럿타운, 스트랫포드, 그리고 앨버튼 입니다. 그리고 코틴 섬을 포함할 수도 있습니다. # 군사 계열 아이템 - 이 계열은 군용 총기들, 군용 탄창들, 방탄복 그리고 기타 군용 장비들을 포함합니다. 군사 계열 장소로는 서머사이드 군사기지 그리고 연방다리가 포함됩니다. # 의료 계열 아이템 - 의료 계열 아이템은 매우매우 중요합니다. 당신의 캐릭터를 치료하거나 병으로부터 낫게하는 유일한 방법이기 때문이죠. 의료 계열 아이템에는 다른 수준의 효과들과 희귀도들이 존재합니다. 이 계열의 아이템들은 약국들에서 찾아볼 수 있습니다만, 스콜피언 - 7 연구소와 잠수함에서도 찾아볼 수 있습니다. # 민병대 계열 아이템 - 이 계열의 아이템은 군사 계열의 아이템과는 다릅니다. 이 계열은 민병대 탄창을 사용하는 스내이퍼스키야, 주베나코프, 그리고 니코레브 등을 포함합니다. 이 무기들은 민병대 계열 장착품들을 필요로 합니다. 일부 민병대 계열 지역은 민간 계열 지역과 섞여있습니다 (라디오 타워, 홀맨 섬의 벙커, 케이프 락의 등대, 오리어리 교도소). # 경찰 계열 아이템 - 이 계열의 아이템은 경찰서, 경찰차 파손지역, 그리고 경찰 차량 근처에서 찾아볼 수 있습니다. 이 계열은 경찰 의상들을 포함합니다. 코브라 피스톨이 이 계열의 지역에서 발견될 수도 있습니다. 경찰서는 샬럿타운과 스트랫포드에 있으며, 몬태규와 벨페스트 공항 사이의 길에 있는 경찰차 파손지역도 있습니다. # 농업 계열 아이템 - 이 계열의 아이템은 대부분의 수확형 도구를 포함하고 있습니다. 이 계열의 아이템들은 씨앗들과 함께 식물학자 조직(몬태규, 앨버튼에 있음)에서 찾을 수 있는 비료를 포함합니다. 농업 계열 지역으로는 윌트셔 농장, 펀우드 농장, 웰링턴 농장이 있습니다. 그리고 사우리스 야영장을 포함할 수도 있습니다. # 공사 계열 아이템- 대부분의 공사 계열 아이템은 조합의 재료로 사용됩니다만, 일부는 도구를 포함하고 있습니다(도끼, 톱). 그리고 강력한 대형 망치 가 포함되있습니다. 내구도 아이템들은 내구도 설정과 함께 스폰되며, 사용할 경우 점점 내구도가 떨어지게 됩니다. 하지만 이지모드 에서는 내구도가 항상 100%에서 유지됩니다. 현재는 용접기와 같은 아이템들은 아이템을 수리하는데 있어 나쁜 효과를 갖지 않습니다. 아이템의 내구도가 50% 이하로 내려갈 경우 부정적인 효과를 갖게 됩니다. 음식은 플레이어의 생명력을 감소시킬 것이고, 총기들은 정확도가 떨어지며 근접 무기는 약한 데미지를 입힙니다. 무기 무기는 조합에 사용되는 도구와는 반대로 플레이어, 몬스터 등에게 데미지를 입히기 위해 사용되는 아이템 입니다. 근접 무기 용접기 와 전기톱 을 제외한 근접 무기들은 두가지의 공격방식을 가지는데, 일반 공격 (왼쪽 클릭) 그리고 스태미나 를 소모하여 공격하는 강력한 공격 (오른쪽 클릭)이 있습니다. 사격 무기 사격 무기들은 보통에서 긴 거리까지 사격이 가능합니다만, 탄창과 탄약이 필요합니다. *탄약 - 게임 내의 모든 사격 무기들이 사용하며, 화살, 군사 계열, 민간 계열, 민병대 계열 그리고 레일으로 구분됩니다. *부착물：Weapon attachments can be viewed by equipping the weapon, then holding down your "Attachments Key" (default "T"). Attachments increase a weapons effectiveness, and in some cases depend on the compatibility of the attachments (for example: Ranger Suppressor to Militia weapons and Military Suppressor to Military weapons **총열 부착물 can be attached to the end of the weapon's barrel. **가늠쇠 부착물 can be attached to the top of the weapon for sharper or zoomed-in viewing. **Tactical Attachments can be attached to the bottom of the weapon and are used for various purposes. **Grip Attachments which can be attached near the barrel to minimize recoil. 투척형 아이템 손으로 투척할 수 있는 아이템들입니다. * 수류탄 * 연막탄 * 조명탄 * 야광봉 의상 의상은 모자, 상의, 하의, 등 당신의 캐릭터를 꾸밀 수 있는 요소입니다. 옷감을 얻기위해 조합되기도 합니다. * 가방 * 머리장식 * 안경 * 얼굴 * 상의 * 하의 * 조끼 * 슈트 도구 조합에 사용되거나, 아이템을 수집하거나, 데미지를 입힐 수 있습니다. * 톱 * 용접기 * 주머니칼 * 곡괭이 (3.0 이상에서 단종)(러시아엔 있음) * 도끼 * 소방도끼 * 전기톱 소모품 공급량이 한정되어 있습니다. 사용하면 사라지거나 다시 채워야만 합니다. *마실 것은 목마름수치를 낮춰줍니다. *음식은 배고픔수치를 낮춰줍니다. *의료품은 체력을 채워주고, 부러진 뼈를 고치거나 면역력을 높여줍니다. * 열매는 목마름과 배고픔 수치를 낮춰줍니다. 잿빛, 보라색 그리고 파란색 열매는 환각을 유발합니다. 조합 재료 다른 재료와 합쳐 새로운 아이템을 만들 때 이용되거나 월드에 설치되어있는 아이템들을 말합니다. 설치형 아이템 땅 혹은 벽에 설치가 가능한 설치형 아이템들 입니다. *아이템 저장소：플레이어는 자신의 아이템을 저장소에 저장할 수 있습니다. **상자 **금고 **창고 (3.0 이상에서 미출시) *작업등 *발전기 *모래주머니 *바리케이드 함정 함정은 NPC, 혹은 플레이어에게 데미지를 줄 수 있는 설치형 아이템입니다. *가시철사 *가시 울타리(3.0 이상에서 미출시) *MOAB (3.0 이상에서 미출시) *전기 울타리 (3.0 이상에서 미출시) *전기 함정 (3.0 이상에서 미출시) *마름쇠 *덫 (3.0 이상에서 미출시) *나무 가시함정 *지뢰 (3.0 이상에서 미출시) *클레이모어 (3.0 이상에서 미출시) 지도 3.0 부터는 지도는 더이상 아이템이 아니게 되었습니다. 플레이어는 항상 M 키를 눌러 지도를 볼 수 있습니다.